The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous pressing of bolts, screw blanks or similar parts from elongated workpieces, for instance a wire, in which an automatic, continuous working process from the feeding of the wire to the discharge of the pressed parts is obtainable.
Apparatus for the continuous production of workpieces from blanks cut off from elongated rod-shaped material, for instance by forging, are known in the art. The necessary stroke for the forming of the blanks is realized in this known construction by elements rotating in opposite directions.
A known apparatus for the production of nails comprises on the circumference of two rolls a great number of individual punches movable through a predetermined distance in the direction of the circumference of the rolls, of which two at any instant cooperating punches are moved at a speed greater than the circumferential speed of the rolls in forward direction at the moment in which the head of the nail is to be formed. Due to the relative movement between punch and rotary element a gap for receiving nail heads is formed in the region of approach of the rolls to each other.
In a further known apparatus for continuous cold pressing of parts, especially balls, the necessary press forms are tiltably mounted on rotary elements and the movement of the press forms relative to the rotary elements is controlled by two stationary cams. The cams determine by projection and depression thereon movement of the pressing tools.
The known, above briefly-described apparatus have, as compared with apparatus carrying out linear oscillating main movements, the advantage of a greater output, but these known apparatus are not suitable for production of complicated parts such as screw blanks which require a discharge stroke. In addition, in these known apparatus in which only a pair of rotary elements is provided, there is only one forming process possible and the application of such an apparatus is therefore limited.